Smother
by Kimina-san
Summary: Urahara gets bored and makes a Potion that makes Rukia do the first command she hears, what does she hear? To Smother Ichigo with her undying love of course! Now Ichigo must change her back before she goes to far...IchiRuki! IchigoXRukia


**Hello, I thought of this Fic just last night and figured since I had enough time I'd do it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters.**

* * *

**Summery: ** What happens when Urahara gets bored? He makes a potion that forces Rukia to obey the first command she hears, and what does she hear? To Smother Ichigo with Love thats what!

* * *

Urahara yawned loudly as he stared at his Magazine (Purchased from another store) and marveled at how weird and shameful these humans are nowadays, he had spent a long time in the human world and yet still couldn't figure out why these humans do such stupid and strange things for no reason, like riding in these cars instead of getting the exercise with running or just walking.

He threw the magazine in the corner of his store for later use, maybe sell it. He sat up looking through the sliding doors at Jinta and Ururu cleaning up the front of the store, _Nothing Interesting going on out there_ he thought sadly. He looked over to his secret compartment leading into his small lab under his room, he looked up in a thinking gesture and shrugged his shoulders heading down into the room to see if he could make something interesting.

An Hour later he came back up with a evil glee in his eyes holding a few small darts and a old fashion Indian dart shooter in his hands. He creped forward hiding behind his sliding doors for coverage looking at the two children lurking around his shop, he smiled evilly as he placed one of his darts into the shooter and aimed it at Jinta, who was yelling at poor Ururu, and blew as hard as he could to shoot the small needle into Jinta's neck. The red head jumped as the needle hit point blank in his neck, he looked around franticly looking for whoever just hit him but found no one.

Urahara jumped up and walked out of his room towards the two children taking out his fan and smiling "Oh Jinta! I'm so sorry! One Of my toys got away from me and hit you" Urahara lied in his usual chipper manner, Jinta pulled out the dart and stared questionably at the green hat man _The Guy plays with toys? Wow, gotta feel sorry for the guy _he thought as he handed back the dart giving a 'Its OK' look "And Jinta, You need to be nicer to Ururu from no on, Meaning no yelling at or hurting her got it?" he asked with a little bit more command in his voice than normal. He watched as Jinta seemed to zone out for a few seconds before shaking his head and nodding "Yes Sir!" Jinta saluted turning back to his black haired friend "Sorry for yelling Ururu" he apologized and Ururu couldn't hold in her shock.

Urahara walked away smirking evilly as the scene played out behind him. His invention worked! Now whose next?

"Kisuke!" came a female, but stern, voice. Urahara turned to find his favorite customer walking inside the store "Ah! Kuchiki-San! How may I help you?" he asked preparing himself for any and all abuse that might come his way, it turned into one of his many Reflexes nowadays. "I need you to fix this stupid phone, its on the fritz again!" she demanded. Urahara nodded taking her extended phone examining it closely, "Nothings seems wrong with it. What seems to be the problem with it?" he looked up at Rukia.

"Its not letting me contact Soul Society" she said crossing her arms. Urahara looked at the phone again, probably just some miner damage to the phone, But Rukia doesn't have to know just yet "I'll take a look, In the mean time; why don't you go back to Kurosaki-San's home and I'll send Jinta with your phone later on sound good?" Urahara inquired, Rukia rolled her eyes turning not saying a word as she left. Urahara held in a chuckle as he took out his dart shooter and shot out another one of his darts right into Rukia's butt. She yelped taking out the needle and storming at Urahara.

--

Rukia walked alone along the streets of Karakura. She had been at the Urahara-Shoten longer than expected and was trying to get 'Home' as quick as possible. She didn't like Isshin's reaction to being late for dinner at all, The way he hits Ichigo is enough to show that Isshin was a big person when it comes to being on time. Of course she knew he wouldn't hit her, but she just didn't want to answer any questions or have to deal with Ichigo's criticisms.

She rubbed her rear feeling strange. She shrugged it off and ran into the Kurosaki household getting ready for any and all weirdness to come from within the Clinic.

As soon as she entered, she saw everyone at the table waiting for her, except Ichigo who was glaring at her showing that he was forced to wait for her. She smiled her fake smile and greeted everyone as usual. She sat down in her chair next to Ichigo's and picked up her utensils to start eating as everyone else did.

A few moments went by before Isshin blasted with questions "So Rukia-Chan, where were ya?!" he shouted louder than necessary. Karin growled at the man before going back to ignoring him "I was out for a walk and got lost a little bit" she lied in her usual happy school girl tone, She made sure to catch Ichigo's scoff of disgust. "Ohhh! Ichigo! Why didn't you walk with her?! Your not a very good boyfriend to Rukia!" Isshin jumped up pointing accusingly at his son.

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared hitting his Father over the head.

Isshin whimpered before returning to his normal (Normal?) state and smiling at Rukia "Rukia, if you ever want Ichigo to be a good husband some day; you need to smother him with your undying love! Ya hear?! Smother Him with your undying Love!" he exclaimed ignoring the glares from the two annoyed children of his but genuinely not noticing the zoned out look on Rukia's face "The same goes for you Ichi-" he was cut off as a foot connected with his face.

"Stupid old man! Shut up!" Ichigo roared sitting back down to finish his plate. Rukia snapped out of her daze looking around the room before setting her eyes on Ichigo, who was grumbling as he munched his food. She smiled scooting her chair over closer to Ichigo receiving some odd looks from said person. She just smiled warmly at his questioning eyes making him blush a bit looking away. He scooped up some curry from his plate and slid it into his mouth not bothering with the slight smudge that dropped out and settled on the side of his lip, he jumped when a napkin touched his face wiping away the stray curry from his mouth, he looked at the owner of the hand holding the napkin to see Rukia smiling up at him.

Karin stared oddly at the two as Yuzu shrugged it off as a kindly act, Isshin on the other hand exploded "Aw! Soooo Cute! Can't you feel the love coming from-" Karin shut him up with her fist seeing as Ichigo was paralyzed with embarrassment to do it himself. Rukia giggled at the display of family actings coming from the Kurosakis' and smiled again at Ichigo scooting even closer to where their elbows were touching.

Ichigo jumped slightly returning from his daze and stood up quickly trying to hide the blush on his face and his gritted teeth, he was pissed that he was embarrassed by Rukia in front of his own family "I'm going to bed" he announced walking away as quickly as possible. Rukia stood up also starting to follow Ichigo "Me too, Goodnight!" she called over her shoulder.

"Whats wrong with Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu asked "Well Yuzu; Ichigo is growing up to be a big man, and when a man gets older he gets these-" Karin shut him up with her foot "Shut It Goat Face!"

--

Ichigo grumbled as he stomped out of the bathroom running a hand through his damp orange hair. What was wrong with Rukia? She just started to act weird at dinner and embarrassed him in front of his family, not a good thing. His father wasn't going to let him live it down. Just Great.

He entered his room ready for sleep to take away all his problems as it always does. He looked around in the dark room finding the switch and flipping it, the light turned on and Ichigo yelped jumping back and falling right on his ass. There on his bed was Rukia in a revealing night gown, not what Ichigo was expecting to see that, thats for certain.

"Hey Ichigo, Welcome" Rukia cooed making Ichigo shudder with embarrassment and fear, she was **Not** acting normal, its gotta be a trick "Ichigo?" Isshin asked walking up the stairs "Whats wrong?" he walked forward towards his son only to be thrown across the hall and to slam into his bedroom door "Its alright dad!" he closed his door hastily ignoring the proclamation of his father "I'll get you tomorrow!" Isshin yelled before disappearing.

"Come Ichigo" Rukia smiled seductively at Ichigo letting a strap fall off her shoulder. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin as he yelped quietly "R-Rukia?! Whats wrong with you?!" he shouted making sure to keep his voice at a certain level as to not alert the other Kurosakis "Ichigo..." Rukia whispered crawling forward "...I'm ready for you..." Ichigo blushed jumping back hitting the closet in the process. "Come on Ichigo don't be shy" Rukia stood strutting over to Ichigo.

Ichigo panicked feeling that he needed to avoid Rukia at all costs. He quickly jumped around Rukia and to his bed thinking that getting behind her was a good choice of action, of course, his brain was in panic, and when a 15 year old Ichigo is in this situation, he must kick her back into normalness.

He sent his leg forward as hard as he could only to miss and fall forward and hitting his head on the closet door just before he did a splits. Rukia gasped as Ichigo fumbled on the ground holding his head and quickly went down to him "Are you OK?" she asked grabbing his head forcefully, even if she was in this weird state she was still harsh. Ichigo blushed flinging back and hitting his back on the side of his bed.

Rukia glared at Ichigo before standing up hooding her eyes behind her hair "Ichigo...why don't you want to.." she sounded shaky and clutched her shoulders. _OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT SHES GONNA CRY!_ He thought standing up and quickly flung himself next to Rukia "Rukia don't cry! I just- I uh-" "You think I'm ugly?" Ichigo froze at the question. Of Course she wasn't ugly, she was kinda cute in her own way, course he wouldn't admit it "NO! Your not ugly at all! Your..Your..um..Beautiful?" Rukia smirked stopping her 'Verge of Tears' act.

"Then take me!" she shouted grabbing Ichigo by the waste. He yelped again and started to squirm franticly in her surprisingly strong grasp. He looked around for anything, _Anything_! "Stop squirming!" she yelled punching him in the side making him slouch in her grasp. At least shes maintained some sanity. "What the hells with all the noise?!" Kon jumped out from the closet only to freeze at the sight of Rukia half naked glomping Ichigo "ONEE-SAAAAAAAN!! WHY?!" Kon jumped at Rukia ready for a loving/Lusty hug only to be punch in the face by the raven haired Shinigami.

"Onee-san.." Kon mumbled on the floor.

"Alright, now that thats done-" A empty space in her once Ichigo filled arms made blink in confusion "Ichigo?" she looked over seeing that the door was opened, she walked over not noticing the figure behind her "Away Vile Midget!!" Ichigo yelled kicking Rukia out his door and into the hallway. He closed the door and locked it as quickly as he could and barricaded it with his body for extra strength. The door banged and yelling was heard as Rukia flipped. "Fine" she shouted running down the hall.

Ichigo sighed a breathe of relief before quietly unlocking his door to peak out, seeing that she was gone, he closed his door and went straight to bed. But not before mumbling "The hells wrong with her?"

--

Ichigo groaned as the light pounded his eyes. He thanked Kami that it was Saturday. He adjusted his body to turn over but found a weight on his left holding him down in place, he slowly opened his eyes wincing slightly as the light penetrated his vision, his vision fixed itself in seconds allowing him to view the figure next to him. Rukia was snuggled up in Ichigo's stomach unconsciously rubbing his side with her cheek every few seconds.

Ichigo seemed to have zoned out seeing the presence of the women in his bed cuddling to him like so, his mouth was slightly agape as he stared at the small girl. He blinked. Twice. "AHHHH!!"

He fell out of his bed hitting his head against the hard, unwelcoming, floor. "Ichigo?!" Rukia yelled jumped up from the bed and instantly being at his side with honest concern, which freaked out Ichigo more. "W-Wah?! What're you doing in my bed?!" he yelled jumping up to a standing position. Rukia stared at him as if he was stupid "I was sleeping" she said matter-of-factly "In _my_ bed?!" he shouted already hearing the footsteps running towards his room "Yeah, In _our_ bed" she sounded demanding almost almost making Ichigo feel relieved of the old Rukia's return, almost being the keyword.

"Its _my _ bed! _You _sleep in _your_ bed in My sisters room!" he announced. "But I want to sleep with _you!_" she whined. Ichigo had a sudden urge to smile but fed it off with ease, but failed to hold off the blush "NO!" he yelled grabbing her and throwing her out into the hallway filled with Ichigo's noisy family members.

--

Ichigo peered through his door looking around the hall for any signs of Rukia. He sighed quietly seeing nothing but the pictures on the wall. He ran down the hall and down the stairs as quietly as possible, franticly looking around for any thing that resembles a certain women. He made it to the door and slammed it shut with him outside, he ran down the block as quickly as he could to get away from the house as soon as possible.

Maybe Renji would know what was wrong with Rukia.

"Where are we going?" came a voice from Ichigo's side. "To see Renji, I heard he was suppose to come today and-" Ichigo stopped walking as he looked down to see Rukia clinging to his arm lovingly. He blushed deeply and jumped back in surprise as the situation registered in his brain "What the- How'd- When- Where the hell did you come from?!" he chose to say.

"I came out with you remember?" she stared at him oddly. Ichigo was starting to lose his mind. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You've been acting weird ever since last night when you tried to Rape me!" he pointed a finger at her accusingly "Oh don't be such a pansy Ichigo! Nothings wrong with me! Whats wrong with wanting to express my love for you?!" Ichigo sputtered a liquid he didn't remember drinking "Love?! The Crap?! Since when do you _LOVE_ me?!" he couldn't help but take note on his heart jumping at Rukia's words.

"Always you stupid moron! Ever since we first met All I've wanted to do was tell you how much I love you and now I'm showing it!" she yelled. Ichigo truly was ready to crap his pants right there and then, his brain forced his body to react on the first instinct that came up, And that was to run like hell!

"HEY GET BACK HERE!!" she ran after the disappearing orange blur.

--

Ichigo panted as he rounded into the Urahara Shoten, trampling over the two children in the process. He jolted the door open and sunk into the store as quickly as possible and somehow blended into the candies. "Ichigo!" Rukia busted in and franticly looked around the store and glanced just in time to see Urahara come out of his room in surprise "Ku-Kuchiki-san? Whats up?" he asked once again getting ready for any and all abuse.

"Wheres Ichigo?!" she shouted glaring at the green clad man "Don't know" Urahara glanced at the extra orange in his candy area "If he comes by and you don't contact me; I'll kill you!" she turned on her heel and ran out the store, once again trampling the poor working children.

"Shes gone Kurosaki-san" he called watching the orange jump slightly. "Thank god!" Ichigo jumped out of the candy section and sighed in relief as he sat down next to Urahara. "What seems to be the problem?" Urahara took out his fan and waved it on the sweaty Ichigo, mostly to get rid of the smell of sweaty teen away from him "Shes gone mad! Last night she like snapped and tried to rape me! Then I woke up this morning to find her clung to my stomach! Then she freaking came out of no where following me out of the house and then-" Ichigo continued rambling on explaining his crazy experience.

Urahara figured out what was wrong in a heartbeat, Someone must have told Rukia to go psycho lovy on Ichigo. _What a shame_ he thought _I was hoping that Ichigo would tell her to be less annoying or be nicer _he sighed "I know whats wrong" he stated watching Ichigo light up slightly "I made a special Potion that makes you abide by the first command you hear, and I shot Rukia with it yesterday, guess someone must've said to love you" Ichigo recalled to last night when his father said to smother him with her 'undying love'.

Hes so gonna kill his dad later, but not before Urahara.

"You son of a bitch!" Ichigo lunged forward only to be stopped by a swift hit in the head by Urahara's cane/sword "But Don't fret! I have a antidote! I tested it on Jinta earlier today" Urahara explained cheerfully "You do?!" Ichigo felt such joy swell up in him "Yes, Well its not technically a antidote, but its a way of action that you have to do to get her to stop" Urahara continued explaining "What you need to do is-" "_IIIIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO!!_" came a very Isshin like voice. Ichigo paled noticeably and jumped just in time to dodge a incoming Rukia.

"My, My.." Urahara mumbled watching the scene.

"Come back here you idiot!" Rukia yelled chasing Ichigo around in circles in the store. "Rukia! Stop and listen to me! Your under a spell or something!" Ichigo tried reasoning with the Shinigami "No I'm not! Just let me give you a big hug and I'll stop chasing you!" "Hug My ass! Your gonna try and Rape me!" "No I'm not!" "Urahara!!" Ichigo's plea went on deaf ears as Urahara rolled on the ground laughing uncontrollably. This was certainly better than reading Magazines!

"Come 'ere Dammit!" "No!" "I said Come Here!" The two ran around the store knocking over things and trampling on other stuff. Just as Rukia was able to touch the back of Ichigo's shirt, Tessai barged in and grabbed the two holding them at arms length away from each other "It took a lot of time to organize and personalize all those things and you ruined them" he seethed with cold eyes glaring at the two making Ichigo shiver as Rukia wiggled in the direction of Ichigo.

--

Urahara sat in his spot in front of the round table drinking his tea staring at the two across from him. Ichigo was blushing and grumbling as Rukia stood on her knees behind him and had one arm wrapped around his head and the other around his chest and was rubbing her cheek on his shoulder. It would have been a heart warming sight but due to the circumstances; Its kinda creepy. "This is interesting to say the least, I didn't imagine that my invention would so much...are you listening?" Urahara stared as Rukia was ignoring him and mumbling sweet nothings in Ichigo's ear as he blushed ferociously finding it hard to listen at all.

"Y-Yeah! Just tell me how to change her back!" Yelled a embarrassed Ichigo. "Well I don't specifically know how to change her back to normal, but I know the general idea, See; I tested my experiment on Jinta yesterday and The first thing he heard was to be nicer to Ururu, and it worked, but this Morning when Jinta and Ururu were cleaning up the shop, Ururu accidentally fell over bring a shelf down with her and hitting Jinta, hard, after Ururu said sorry a thousand times, he turned back to hitting and torturing Ururu" he explained matter-of-factly.

"So I hit her hard in the head?" Ichigo perked up at the thought, Two Birds with one stone would fit perfectly in this situation. "Well Thats not exactly-" Ichigo punched down on Rukia's head sending her back a bit and into the wall "K-Kurosaki-san! You didn't have to hit her!" Ichigo blinked at Urahara "But you said it would work" he said dumbly "No I didn't!" Urahara exclaimed "Is Miss Kuchiki OK?" Tessai asked staring at the heap of Raven.

Suddenly; Rukia jumped up and pounded Ichigo in the head with her foot as hard as she could sending him through the door "Oh My..." Urahara mumbled looking at the orange heap on the ground behind him. Ichigo sat up slowly holding his bleeding head and grumbled dizzily about Stupid Midgets and Stupid shop keeps "Ichigo!" said person winced as Rukia came up to him and grabbed his collar pulling him to his seat and plopping him into his original spot and sitting in his lap and huffed loudly before clinging to his chest "That didn't work..." Ichigo grumbled and Urahara nodded "Well now what?" Ichigo snarled daring Urahara to say anything stupid again.

"Well, Maybe if you do something to stimulate her old self, then maybe she'll return to normal, like provoke her into doing the normal things she used to do" Urahara thought up then thinking deeply "The only thing that she used to do was hit me, obsess over that damn Chappy, draw crappy drawings" He rubbed the know apparent bump on his head "And force me to Kill Hollows. Hitting doesn't work" Ichigo groaned inwardly "So that leaves Chappy, Drawings, and Hollows" "Oh My!" Urahara snickered to himself as he made his joke.

"Start off with the thing she did most then work down the list" Ichigo thought for a moment on how she did and how frequently she did those things "OK, First off is Drawings" Urahara nodded and motioned for Tessai to bring the supplies "Here Miss Kuchiki" The big dark skinned man handed a note book and a assortment of markers. Rukia squealed grabbing the supplies and slamming them on the table not moving from Ichigo's lap and sitting back into his chest.

A few minutes later Rukia showed her picture to everyone with pride. It was a badly drawn Picture of two rabbits holding hands with a heart, One had a mess of orange slop on its head obviously Ichigo and the other smaller one had black on its head seemingly Rukia.

"That didn't work" Ichigo mumbled looking at the proud Rukia as she hugged the picture. Urahara nodded and stood "I'll work on a Antidote while you try and fix her, so go have fun you love birds!" Urahara called from over his shoulder as he left the room "C-Chottomatte!" Ichigo's plea was once again Ignored as Tessai kicked them out.

--

Ichigo trudged forward in the street with Rukia clung to his arm tightly and lovingly. It amazed Ichigo on how sincere it felt. He looked away feeling embarrassed to have the smaller girl cling to him in public. But it felt sorta nice, though he'd never admit it, it made him feel warm inside and he liked it. It almost made him not want to change her back.

They had just got done with a few Hollows and she still didn't turn back to normal. It pissed off Ichigo since he had to use some bait from Ishida to summon the Hollow, Thankfully only like 20 came this time. It was now getting dark and Ichigo wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

"Where are we going?" she asked suddenly stopping Ichigo's train of thought "You'll see" he sighed, good thing he brought all his money to spend the whole day in his favorite Coffee Shop. Urahara had told him to go from the top to bottom, But he went the opposite cause He didn't want it to come down to this at all.

They stopped in the middle of the side walk and Ichigo pried his arm away from Rukia quickly "Stay here and I'll bring you a prize" He said sternly looking back and forth from the street to the sidewalk. Rukia nodded smiling gleefully and straightened her body getting ready to stand in place. Ichigo turned and walked 'round a corner and straight into a store grumbling curses.

A few minutes later...

Rukia glared as Ichigo walked back around the corner holding what seemed to be a small square thing with a small blanket covering it. Rukia perked up at seeing the Chappy blanket and flung to Ichigo in a heart beat ignoring that her feet fell asleep from the long wait "Whats that? Is it for me?!" Excited was to little a word to describe Rukia right now "Maybe, But we need to get back home before I give it to you" Replied Ichigo. He didn't want a scene to occur in the streets.

Rukia nodded reluctantly and clung to his arm once again trying to steal peaks at the square thing in his hand. Ichigo was starting up his mental wall to keep any and all insanities out from destroying him completely.

They entered his room not long after they started home. Thankfully Yuzu was out in her Cooking classes (Top Student) And Karin was at a sleep over, and Isshin...Isshin things some place else. "So! What is it?!" Rukia was excited by the thought of receiving a gift from Ichigo. Ichigo bit his lip as he took off the blanket to reveal...

Rukia's eyes widened as her thoughts completely halted staring at the cage that Ichigo held.

"_**CHAPPY!!" **_ Indeed inside the cage was a small baby Rabbit sniffing the cage bars while holding a small piece of carrot in its mouth with other Rabbit food around it. Rukia took the cage and instantly took out the Rabbit and snuggled it into her chest cheering happily and screaming a 'Thank you Ichigo!' every few seconds.

Ichigo let the smile appear on his usually scowling lips. It was truly heart warming to see Rukia so genuinely happy "Ichigo!" Rukia squealed pushing the rabbit to arms length "What?" the orange haired teen asked sitting on his bed "Not you! Ichigo! The Bunny!" Ichigo's left eye twitched "You mean The Rabbit's name is-" "Ichigo!" Rukia squealed again hugging the poor rabbit.

She finally put the rabbit back into his cage and turned to Ichigo "Ichigo..." she whispered walking forward. Ichigo blinked and prepared himself for the worst. She sat in his lap and nearly chocked him with a hug. "Thank you!" she grabbed his head and planted a long passioned kiss on his lips causing him to blush ferociously. He melted into the kiss and found himself return it. She pulled back before Ichigo was satisfied and smiled sadly, Tears started to swell up in her eyes "Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked watching the small tears roll down her face.

(Dramatic Scene)

"I always thought that you hated me. Ever since we met I thought that you were annoyed and pissed that we spent every day together and I thought there was no way for us to be, I always thought you'd get with Orihime, but now...I feel so happy" She smiled hugging Ichigo gently. Ichigo felt his heart tighten in his chest. He loved all those things, he wouldn't trade them for the world, And Inoue? Just a friend "No, thats not true, Its just-" he paused hearing the soft snoring of the smaller girl in his lap. She was now asleep.

Ichigo felt his heart jumped in circles as he stared at the sight in front of him. Maybe just tonight would he let her sleep with him...

--

Rukia fluttered her eyes open and scanned her area. She reached to cuddled with Ichigo only to find empty blankets. The sleep left her instantly as her head shot right up looking at the empty space next to her on the soft bed. She started to panic and ran around the room searching for any signs of him. After a few seconds, she flung out of the room and down the stairs not noticing the figure stepping out of the bathroom brushing his teeth and walking into his room.

She checked the kitchen, living room, and even the bathroom (After Ichigo was in his room) She flared her Reiatsu so hard that even Yamamoto up in Soul Society winced. She racked her brain for where Ichigo might try and hide from her. Her eyes shot open when she remembered last nights' conversation. _Inoue!_ she thought angrily before nearly destroying the door when running out of it.

Ichigo stuck his head out from the cramped closet to see if the coast was clear of any Reiatsu flaring Shinigami. Ichigo had been searching through his bed looking for Rukia once seeing her absence before he sensed Rukia and instantly hid inside the closet for coverage. He jumped out of the closet and instantly felt the angry Rukia running from his house "What the hell made her so mad to spike her power like that?!" He almost shouted. He could've sworn he heard Karin yell from her bedroom during the spike.

He peaked out of his window only to see Chad and Ishida standing outside in the road looking up at him "The hell?!" Ichigo jumped at seeing the two "We sensed Rukia and ran right over" Ishida called up to Ichigo "What happened?" Chad added. "I don't know, but shes running off somewhere" Ichigo jumped out of his window with his Shinigami Representative badge in hand "We better find her quickly" Ishida pushed up his glasses in concentration "Lets go then" Ichigo called from over his shoulder as he and Chad left Ishida in the dust "OI!" Ishida called running after them.

--

"WHERE IS HE?!" Rukia yelled strangling Orihime "Ugh ack gah guh" The blond chocked "TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR YOUR FAIRES WON'T STOP MY SWORD!!" Rukia was completely red in the face from anger as Orihime's was blue. "Rukia!!" came Ichigo's voice from the doorway. Rukia turned to see a mortified Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad. She let go of Orihime and flung to Ichigo "Where the hell were you this morning?!" she wailed at Ichigo. Ishida and Chad ran to the aid of a coughing Orihime.

"I didn't go anywhere! I woke up before you and took a shower, after my shower you were gone! Then you spiked your Reiatsu scaring the crap out of me! Then we go looking for you and find you choking Inoue!!" Ichigo explained and Rukia made a 'O' face "Oh..so..you never even left the house..." Rukia mumbled embarrassed. She turned to a gagging Orihime and laughed nervously "Sorry Inoue.." Rukia whispered and flung behind Ichigo in an attempt to hide "What the hells your problem?!" Ishida yelled stomping forward "Stupid Shinigami! Why the hell did you nearly kill Inoue?!" Ishida tried to get at Rukia but Ichigo kicked him in the chest pushing him back.

"Back off Four Eyes! Shes under a spell made by Urahara" Ichigo started to explain the whole situation, The whole time Ishida made little cracks at getting at Rukia only to be hit or kicked by a protective Ichigo.

"Thats interesting.." Chad said in his weirded out tone. "So change her back!" Ishida shouted hugged a whimpering Inoue, she was now scared of Rukia and seeks comfort from Uryuu. "I've been trying! But shes still totally in love with me!" he pointed to Rukia who was hugging him from behind. "I've tried everything Urahara told me to, now I don't know what to do!" Ichigo yelled. Ishida thought over the situation and glared at Ichigo "How did you say Jinta turned back?" he asked and Ichigo blinked at him like he was stupid "He got hit in the head" "Tried that?" "Yes" Ichigo rubbed his head for emphases.

"Hm...Maybe...If you return the favor she'll turn back to normal" Ishida guessed and Ichigo raised a brow "What?" he asked "if you return her love then maybe..." Ichigo blushed and looked at Rukia, who was looking at him lovingly "uh..." Ichigo mumbled, how was he supposed to do that? I mean, he does like Rukia, more than a friend, But Love? Maybe.. But he couldn't return it! But he should try "Rukia!" Ichigo turned and grabbed her hands looking at her sternly, he felt his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest and blushed "I love you!" he half shouted and Rukia perked up.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened...

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!" Rukia pounced on Ichigo.

**1 hour Later--**

Ichigo sat in his room rubbing his face in all the spots where Rukia nearly sucked off his skin. He glanced down to the floor where Rukia was playing with her Rabbit and felt a smile creep out from his lips...until Rukia yelped making him jump slightly "Ichigo Bit Me!" she yelled holding her finger. Ichigo snickered slightly before leaning over and looking at her finger "Your bleeding" he said seeing the red liquid drip off her finger. Rukia zoned out after looking at Ichigo and he blinked "Rukia?" he called waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped back to normal and slapped his hand away "Idiot, I'm fine!" she barked turning back to the rabbit and and smiling "No biting Chappy" she scolded and Ichigo raised a brow "Chappy? What happened to Ichigo?" he asked.

"Stupid name, Chappy Better" she said and hugged the Rabbit and Ichigo perked up "D-Does that mean-?" "Yes" Rukia looked away blushing deeply "Your better?! But how?!" "I don't know" she answered and looked away, all those things she did... "Um..." she mumbled feeling embarrassed. "If you tell anyone ever about what happened I'll kill you!" she snapped jumping into her closet "Fine by me!" Ichigo called. He should be happy that shes back to normal, but he felt strangely crestfallen.

Rukia smiled sadly at the rabbit and whispered to him "Nap time..Ichigo..."

--

Rukia awoke slowly with a frown. She was having such a great dream but it didn't finish. She looked down at the sleeping bunny next to her and smiled cooing at it for a moment. She opened the closet door slowly and saw that it was late into the night, she must have been really tired to sleep so long. "You awake?" came a voice. Rukia jumped slightly seeing Ichigo staring out the window. "Yeah..." she mumbled walking over and sitting on the bed next to him. "I had to make an excuse on why you weren't at dinner you know" he whispered "Mm" she hummed looking away. She was so embarrassed by earlier that she wanted to die on the spot.

"Did you mean it?" Ichigo asked suddenly. It was driving him crazy, he had to know. "Mean what?" Rukia asked looking at him "When you said that you've wanted to tell me since we first met.." Ichigo looked away blushing as did Rukia "M-Maybe.."

Ichigo looked at Rukia as she scooted closer to him. "Its not fully true.." she whispered looking up at him "At first I thought you where a real idiot with to much Reiatsu for his own good" she said and Ichigo glared "But after you saved me from Soul Society.." Ichigo stared in shock as Rukia kissed his lips softly "..I've been meaning to tell you so..." she smiled and cuddled up to him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and smiled to himself "Same here"

--

"I got it!" Urahara exclaimed. Yoruichi blinked at him as he smirked in triumph "Got what?" she asked "The antidote to my experiment" he announced proudly. He had explained the situation to Yoruichi earlier and both had a good laugh of course. "What is it?" she asked taking a sip of her milk "The only way to change back is to bleed out the Potion before it digests into her system forever" he explained making everything clear "So wait, how did Jinta get turned back, all that happened was that he got hit in the head" Yoruichi asked looking at Urahara who waved himself with his fan "It was a _really _hard hit..."

* * *

**FINISH!**

* * *


End file.
